As Long As I Have You
by Ro222
Summary: In that moment, she didn't care about how this war turned out. She didn't care if they won or lost. Hell, she didn't even care if they were all enslaved to Gaea herself. As long as she had her Seaweed Brain with her, she could face anything.


_**PJO ONE SHOT 5**_

 _ **Hello, so I made a one shot like this before**_ _ **Demigods Don't Get Sick**_ _ **. After rereading (is that how you spell it?), I decided that it wasn't my best and it didn't really flow properly.**_

 _ **However, I am not deleting that story because some of you wonderful people enjoyed it, so I decided to just write another Sick!Percy one shot :)**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts (that always sounds stalkerish),**_

 _ **I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Six demigods of the second great prophecy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth, were seated around the breakfast table of the _Argo II,_ waiting for Percy to come so that they could discuss war plans (which wasn't the nicest of topics to talk about whilst eating fluffy and freshly made pancakes).

Annabeth ran her finger along the wooden edge of the table and looked at everyone, thinking, planning. She wasn't the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy for nothing. She waited a minute, two minutes, three minutes. There was still no sign of her Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend.

After five minutes, she finally decided to go on without him, though her heart skipped a beat when she thought of all the bad things that might be happening in his cabin and reasons as to why he wasn't here yet. _It's alright_ , she told herself. _He's probably still asleep._ "Okay," she said, all heads turning to her at the sound of her voice, "since Percy isn't here yet, I suggest that we get to work."

There were murmured agreements. However, Hazel raised her hand slowly and Annabeth's heart softened. Hazel was too sweet, too innocent, too young to know the things that she knew, to of seen the things that she had seen. Sometimes, all of those things scared even Annabeth, she couldn't even imagine what Hazel thought of them. "Shouldn't we wait just a few more minutes? Or someone could go get him."

As soon as those words left Hazel's mouth, almost everyone shouted _"Not it!"_ Annabeth knew why they didn't want to go get Percy, if anyone tried to wake him up, they'd be doused in water and he'd still be asleep. Her ADHD mind vaguely wondered how Sally managed to wake him up for school everyday.

Jason, who hadn't been quick enough to say not it (probably because he didn't understand the big deal about waking him up), stood from his chair. Just as he was about to start walking out of the breakfast room, a tall and dark haired boy stumbled into the room. Percy.

The daughter of Athena glared, though she was glad to see that nothing bad had happened to him, and inspected him closely. His hair was in a disarray (more so than usual and _that_ was saying something), his eyes were dull and had dark circles under them, his usually tanned skin was pale and Annabeth knew that he was sick when he pushed aside the pile of blue pancakes that were waiting for him.

Piper nodded and pointed her glass of orange juice towards him, "you look horrible." Everyone then turned to look at Percy where he was sat in his usual seat next to Annabeth and took in his appearance the way she had done only moments before.

Percy grinned (though anyone could see that it was forced). "I feel horrible," his voice was broken and croaky. He probably had a sore throat. He reached for the glass of water that was in front of him and took a few small sips.

Removing her gaze from her boyfriend, Annabeth cleared her throat to gain the attention of the room. "Right, now that you're finally here," she shot a glance towards Percy, "we have important matters to discuss." Leo bought out some nuts and bolts and started playing with them, Annabeth sighed deeply. "Leo, aren't you listening?"

He waved absent mindedly, "don't mind me, carry on." Annabeth nodded slowly, deciding that she was just going to roll with it.

She opened her mouth to speak about her ideas when Piper burst out laughing. Annabeth slammed her hands on the table. Okay, now she was starting to get annoyed. "Piper!" She hissed.

Through her faint giggles of laughter, Piper said "Leo... he makes funny faces whilst he works." Leo dropped the metal things he was playing with and put his hands up in surrender.

Annabeth rolled her eyes though a faint smile was on her lips as she watched Leo resume his work, his tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "Okay, can we get something done now?"

Nodding, the rest of the demigods looked down as if they were embarrassed. Though, Piper still stared at Leo with a cheeky grin on her face. Annabeth inhaled slowly and opened her mouth, waiting to be interrupted. Nothing. She bought her hands up and then there was the sound of shattering glass.

The daughter of Athena growled as water trickled down the table. She just had to spill her drink, didn't she? Everyone started to laugh and soon, Annabeth joined in. The whole thing was just so ridiculous. Hazel, Jason and Annabeth rushed to get paper towels to mop the water up.

They were half way through mopping it up when Annabeth realised that they had a son of Poseidon on board and he could've cleaned up the spilled water in a second. Annabeth slammed down the fist of paper towels that she was holding and glanced up at Percy, only to find that his seat was empty.

Standing from the floor, everyone looked around. "Where did Percy go?" **(O** **h, it's the Lost Hero all over again).**

They all shrugged and then the sound of retching filled the silence. Annabeth and the rest of the seven stood and rushed into one of the bathrooms.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth gasped, he was gripping the edge of the toilet so hard that his knuckles were pure white as he heaved. She placed an awkward hand on his back in what she hoped what in a comforting way. She was never good with that sort of thing.

Percy took a few even breaths and leaned his forehead against the cold porcelain. "Bro," Jason said from the doorway and Annabeth had to grin at their silly bromance, "are you okay?"

In response, Percy, again, puked into the toilet. Annabeth flinched and ran her fingers through the back of his dark hair. After a few minutes, Percy breathed evenly and flushed the toilet. "Seaweed Brain," she said and looked at him with uncertainty, "what's wrong?"

That was the stupidest question in the history of stupid questions. She knew what was wrong; he was sick. He stood on shaking legs and got a glass of water from the tap which he gulped down. Hazel frowned, worry evident in her expression, "Are you alright?"

He sighed, "I don't feel well." From the doorway, Annabeth heard Leo mumble no shit. Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud roar from above the deck. Everyone's eyes widened and instantly the room was glowing with the celestial bronze weapons, even Percy was holding Riptide.

Shaking her head, Annabeth said, "No way, Seaweed Brian. You're sick, you are going to wait in the sick bay whilst we go deal with that."

The son of Poseidon snorted and shook his head, "yeah, no way in Hades is that happening." Annabeth growled and ran up deck to see what was going on, everyone trailing behind her.

There was a Drakon. A fucking Drakon on the deck, it's forked tongue sending chills down Annabeth's spine. Everything was just going to go to hell today, then. "Perseus Jackson," it hissed, it's voice snaking around the demigods, dark smoke rolling off of its tongue. "Gaea speaks very much of you."

Percy grinned and twirled Riptide between his fingers. "Yeah, I'm flattered." Then, he moved so quickly that Annabeth hardly saw and he stabbed Riptide in the chest of the Drakon. It easily deflected the attack and Percy growled.

Annabeth swallowed thickly. She had seen Percy loose control very easily before, his powers were a curse that he had to leash and cage. She knew that he worked extremely hard to keep his powers minimal because if every single one of them was unleashed then all hell would break loose.

But, if Percy was sick then his control could slip very easily and that would not end well. The waves beneath them started to grow taller and louder in response to Percy's mood. His personality was changeable and unpredictable like the sea... the sea does not like to be contained.

She stepped in just as Jason sent a wave of lightening over the Drakon, it's skin was burnt and had jolts of electricity running along it. It howled and Annabeth threw her dagger into its neck.

It would've been a good move, if she had had another weapon on her. Which she didn't. And now she was defenceless. Suddenly, the Argo II rocked and a shadow loomed over them, it was a massive tidal wave.

The daughter of Athena looked to Percy to see that he was incredibly pale and looked as though he was having trouble standing, his hands were raised towards the water as he controlled it. The wave slammed down on the Drakon and then dragged it over board and into the sea. All that was left was Annabeth's dagger, she ran up and clutched it tightly.

Then, she looked to Percy who was panting heavily and looking very much like he was about to be sick again. And then, he collapsed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth held her boyfriend's hand in her own and waited for him to wake up. They were in the sick bay of the Argo II, everyone else was eating dinner but she had wanted to stay with him. His fever was so bad and even holding his hand made Annabeth feel hot, she was worried.

His eyes began to flutter open until those beautiful emerald green eyes looked at her. A smile made its way on to his lips, Annabeth loved him. He was sick and drained, yet, for her, he still smiled.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, afraid to speak too loudly in case he had a headache. She was never the nurturing type, she never knew how to comfort people, but her Seaweed Brain was different. She didn't mind being over protective with him because she knew that if she were in his position, he'd do the same.

Percy nodded and patted the space next to him, "lay with me?" Annabeth smiled slightly and was thankful for the darkness of the room because she was sure that there was a blush on her cheeks. Despite that and despite what would happen if they were caught in a position like that, Annabeth climbed into the bed and savoured the feeling.

In that moment, she didn't care about how this war turned out. She didn't care if they won or lost. Hell, she didn't even care if they were all enslaved to Gaea herself. As long as she had her Seaweed Brain with her, she could face anything.

 _ **Awe, that was sweet! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, too!**_

 _ **Percabeth, eeeeek! I love it!**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought,**_

 _ **I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_


End file.
